Distractions
by kamster4000
Summary: Takes place in season 6. Bamon. It started out as just a little stress reliever. Both Bonnie and Damon can agree that it ending up being the beginning of something amazing soon after.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own TVD. Or Walmart, for that matter. **

**Bonnie and Damon stood by the doorway to the living room, looking at a passed out Kai sitting bound in the chair. Bonnie sighs once again, leaning her head against the door frame. "Can you ****_please _****stop doing that? You're making me more depressed than I already am," Damon snaps.**

** "****I'm just trying to figure out what he meant. My magic is the key to getting out. ****_How?_****" ****She buries her head in her hands and massages her temples slowly, as if she were in the midst of a migraine. "Hey," Damon said.**

**Bonnie looked up at him. Dark circles were under her eyes. Her eyes were sad and droopy from the ongoing months of being in the same place at the same time. "I just need to leave this stupid house." They'd been holed up in there for the last few days, only going outside for a moment of fresh air on the porch. "Like… ****_really _****get out."**

**Damon nods and she could practically see the gears turning in his mind. "I get it." His face suddenly lights up, and Bonnie pictures an imaginary light bulb turning on over his head like in the TV shows she used to watch as a kid.**

** "****I know what you need." He says. He turns and walks toward the front door, expecting Bonnie to follow after. She stays rooted in her spot, though, looking questioningly at his retreating figure.**

**When Damon notices that Bonnie's not following, he looks back. "Are you coming?" Bonnie raises an eyebrow. "What about Kai?" Damon shrugs. "He's fine. He won't be getting anywhere anytime soon."**

**After silently debating with herself, Bonnie hesitantly walks towards him, not exactly trusting him. Damon opens the door and steps out and Bonnie closes the door behind them. "Where are we going?" She demands as he starts walking out towards the street. "It's a surprise." Bonnie grumbles under her breath before speeding up to catch up to him.**

** "****Here we are." Damon spreads his arms out from his sides as if giving a presentation. Bonnie's eyebrows draw together. "What the heck?" The two stood side by side, standing in the parking lot of a Walmart store. **

**Damon walks up to the store, sending Bonnie a smirk before walking through the automatic doors. He backs up to face her as they enter with a big grin on his face. "It is ours to destroy and steal from."**

** "****What the ****_actual _****heck?" Bonnie repeats. "You said you wanted to get out of the house. I did, too. Then I got an idea." "Clearly," Bonnie mutters, crossing her arms. "So, you're idea was to completely destroy Walmart?"**

**Damon nods, grabbing a plastic baseball bat from the kid's section. He twirls it around in his hand impressively. "Watch and learn." **

**With his vampire speed, he swipes all of the toys off of the rack. They all fall to the ground, some making electronic noises. Damon is quick to fix it, bringing the bat down so hard on it that it, too, breaks, the plastic coming apart. Bonnie can't help but let a small laugh escape her lips. **

** "****My childhood is ruined," she said jokingly, eyeing a toy Barbie doll lying on the ground. **

**Bonnie rushes off to the sports section, grabbing a metal bat and deciding to try it out herself. She takes a deep breath, Damon coming up behind her, before beating down on a shelf in the sports section of the store. Tennis balls and basketballs fly everywhere bouncing all around them. Bonnie laughs at the chaos and Damon gives a few chuckles of his own. **

**Caught up in all the fun, the brunette doesn't notice a golf ball as she takes a step backwards. Her foot slips and she tries to brace herself from the fall, but strong arms wrap around her waist before she hits the tile floor. **

**She opens her tightly squeezed eyes to stare into deep brown ones that she knows too well. The smile slowly drops from her lips as she feels Damon's hot breath on her cheek. She feels her breath start to speed up. Before she can stop herself, she closes her eyes and leans forward, planting her lips firmly on his.**

**To Be Continued… Maybe**

**A/N: If you read this, THANKS! I'm thinking of continuing this, but my friend really really wants me to. If I get 5 reviews in the next week, I'll continue it! Also, if you like Twilight, check out my Jacob/OC story called The Side Effects! I'd really appreciate it! BYYEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: From popular demand, I will be continuing this story Thanks to bamonisperfection for betaing this! Also, followers and favoriters of The Side Effects, my Twilight Jacob/OC story, an update will be coming soon! I've been really behind and I apologize! HAPPY READING!**

Damon stiffened. Bonnie took a step back, her cheeks heating as she took that as rejection. Damon reached for her instead, bringing her closer to kiss her again. She automatically responded as he placed his hands on her waist, drawing her even closer. Her hands reached up and tangled in his hair, twirling around the strands at the back of his neck.

Bonnie slowly drew back after she couldn't force in any more air. Her breathing was heavy as she took a step back, distancing herself from the man in front of her.

"Sorry about that," she breathed. "Don't be," he answered. An awkward silence enveloped them. Bonnie could still feel the tingling of his lips on hers. She didn't know what she was thinking; she loved Jeremy! But, she never felt her stomach doing flip-flops when she kissed Elena's little brother. Never felt her heart beating so loud in her chest.

Damon cleared his throat. He was also thinking about Elena. What would she think? _She would probably just go back to Stefan,_ Damon thought. He quickly rejected that thought. No, she wouldn't! They loved each other! He still wasn't completely convinced.

After he got out of La La Land, he saw Bonnie turn around and start to leave. He quickly followed after, not wanting any more space between them. "Hey, where are you going? The fun has just begun! The Walmart thing, not the… you know, other thing." He catches up to her, now walking beside her.

She crosses her arms and purses her lips as she walks down the empty street. "We have work to do. Kai is probably already awake…"

When they get back to the house, the sun is slowly leaving the sky. No other words were exchanged, which is why they walked as fast as they could to escape the awkwardness. When they walk inside the mansion, a voice calls from the living room. "Friends! I'm awake!"

Damon grumbles and Bonnie follows him into the room. The boy tied up in the chair grins at them as they walk in. "Oh, Damon. You really didn't think I would try to kill you, would you?" He chuckles. "In what universe would that make sense?" Damon grabs a poker and twirls it around his hand.

"I wouldn't kill one third of our population. I'm not a monster. I knew Bonnie would show up. She always comes back. All 13 times. And I knew with the right motivation, she'd be able to access her magic." Damon and Bonnie exchange uneasy glances.

"Although, I did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life might not have been enough motivation, but turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love." Bonnie stiffened. She didn't love Damon, but there was definitely something there. And she didn't know what. "So you did all that? Just to make sure I would have my magic?" she questioned. "Of course I did. Because your magic is the key to getting the heck out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, y'all! I swear this chap was meant to be longer! I ran outta time! Anyway, thanks to bamonisperfection for editing this, she's one of my closest friends and is a really awesome writer! Go read her stories! Side Effects readers: PROBABLY NEW UPDATE TOMORROW! IN JACOB'S POV! WOOHOO! HAPPY READING! REVIEWS ARE LIFE!**

Bonnie silently went through the aisles at Walmart, swiping a backpack effortlessly off of the shelf and ripping the price tag off and throwing it to the ground. She sighed as she looked at the list in her hands. All requests from Kai.

She was hesitant to leave Damon alone with Kai back at the house, She was afraid that she was going to come home to a big puddle of Kai's blood lying on the floor from Damon killing him. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of the roles reversed.

She quickly got the rest of the items on the long list, shoving them in her backpack and racing out of the door. On her way out, she hastily glanced at the ruined sports' section. A small smile worked its way onto her lips as she walked through the parking lot.

She took a deep breath before opening the front door of the Salvatore house, scared to see what was inside. "Damon!" she called. She blinked, and he appeared. She sighed in relief that he was still in one piece.

She threw the backpack from her back at Damon's feet. It made a loud _thud_ against the wooden floor. "Here's the crap. How is our prisoner doing?" Damon smiled sarcastically at her. "Wonderful. He's enjoying his stay at the _Salvatore Inn." _Bonnie winked. "Good. We want him to be as comfortable as possible," she uttered.

She walked past her acquaintance and into the living room where Kai, one of her new enemies (it was hard to keep track of how many nowadays) was lounging in a chair, his wrists tied to the handles.

He smiled grimly at her when she approached him. "Did you get the stuff?" Bonnie crossed her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at him as Damon flashed beside her, slamming the bag down on the coffee table.

"Are you going to tell us how to get out of here, or not?" Bonnie snapped. Kai shrugged. "I don't know. It's kinda hard to explain it with my hands tied…" Bonnie huffed and dug around in the bag, pulling out the pocket knife, one of his many requests.

She got the blade part out and purposefully teased the sharp edge of it against the side of his neck before cutting his restraints. "Uh… Bonnie." Damon warned behind her as she cut the tie on the next wrist. She stepped back closer to him, more than aware of the heat coming off of his body.

Kai stood from his spot, rubbing his wrists. Damon stepped forward next to her and Bonnie looked to the side, refusing to acknowledge him. Kai's eyes widened and he gave a low wolf-whistle.

"Wow," he spoke. "This isn't awkward. What the heck happened between you two to make it so… ugh in here?" Bonnie awkwardly coughed. "That's not the point," Damon suggested. "You know how to get us out of here, and you're going to tell us now." He stepped forward to seem more intimidating.

Kai scoffed before reaching into the bag and pulling out something like a circle. "This is an ascendant. You hold it up at the exact angle of the eclipse and… poof. We're gone. But, this isn't it. It's just a replica. And now that you have your magic back… I assume you know what a locator spell is, right?" He directed at Bonnie. She gave him a tired look.

He pulled out a book out of the bag, too, and tore a page from it. "What's that?" Damon questioned. He unfolded it, showing the duo a small map of the US. He took the knife, swiped his finger across it, drawing blood. He held it up near Damon's face. Fangs drew from his teeth and he almost pushed back Bonnie, afraid that he would go crazy from the blood.

The blood from the cut dripped from the tip of his finger and onto the map and he passed it to Bonnie. "Go ahead. Start the spell."


	4. Important AN!

**A/N: Hey, y'all! So, this is just an A/N! I've decided to put up a poll on my profile regarding the future of Bamon and their relationship! Go check it out pretty please and go vote for it! THANKS! NEW UPDATE SOONISH!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Damon sat by the flowers in the front of his house, looking up at the sky. The eclipse would happen in a few hours. It always does. He sighed impatiently, folding up the newspaper into an airplane and throwing it into the landscape with the rest of them. **

**He ran a hand through his hair as his mind wandered in many different places. Elena, Alaric, Bonnie… He couldn't help but let a small smile slip onto his lips when he thought about the other day. Bonnie had practically launched herself at him and he didn't absolutely hate it. He actually may have enjoyed it. **

**He stood from his seat and made his way back into the Salvatore house, finding Bonnie standing by the dining room table with Kai. The map was lied out in front of them and Bonnie was whispering a spell. Kai lingered behind her and looked over her shoulder.**

**When she felt his breath against her neck, she immediately stopped and turned to push him away. "Personal space," she muttered. Damon ignored the interaction and grabbed the glass of bourbon, pouring it into a shot glass. "How's the witchy stuff going?" He questioned.**

**Bonnie shrugged. The drip of blood made its way across the map of the US. She closed her eyes, in full concentration. "It's close," she murmured, opening her eyes and turning to look at Kai. She placed a hand on his jacket pocket while looking up at his sly smile.**

**Damon narrows his eyes at the two. "Almost as if it's right… in this room." Damon stepped forward. "Hey," he says as Kai takes the ascendent out of his pocket.**

**"What's with the mind tricks?" Bonnie snatches the ascendant from his hands. "An you should at least ask her on a date first," he mumbles, analyzing how little distance is between the two. **

** "****Jealous, Damon? Last time I remembered, you wanted nothing to do with little ol' Bon-Bon here." Damon rushes forward to grab the collar of Kai's jacket and slam him against the wall. "Damon," Bonnie speaks. He turns his head to look at her. She gives him a slight shake of her head. **

**Bonnie inspects the ascendant as Damon backs down from Kai. "Great, so what's the plan now?" Kai opens his mouth to speak "What I wanna know is what Damon did on this day to make it his personal hell." **

**Damon turns to look at Kai with wide eyes. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything!" He picks the glass up from the table behind the couch. "I was like an angel then." he murmurs and lies through his teeth. **

**Bonnie steps forward and tries to talk to Damon when he storms out of the room, throwing his glass on the wooden floor. Bonnie quickly follows after him, leaving Kai in the living room.**

**She follows him into the garden and finds him sitting on the edge around the plants, looking up at the sky. She leans against the wall, already knowing that he knows she's there. **

**Damon turns to look at her, squinting from the sun. "My uncle and his pregnant wife lived here in 1994. So did Stefan and I…" Bonnie moved to sit next to him, yet still keeping a small distance. "Did you kill them?" she asked softly..**

**Damon sighed lightly before looking over at her. "It was the worst thing I ever did." And he sounded genuinely sorry. Bonnie was speechless. She knew he had killed before. But a pregnant woman? **

** "****Damon…" she trailed off. He didn't let her finish, once again looking out to the sky. "Anndd… now you probably despise me. You wouldn't be the first." he spoke. Bonnie shook her head. "No. I already knew that you'd killed people before." **

**Damon cringed at the reminder. "I'm sorry for killing your family. Sheila and Abby." Bonnie looked down at the ground now, circling her foot. "Nothing you can do to change that now." **

**He looked at her once again. "You know I would never hurt you, right?" She smiled tightly at him. "Yeah. I know." **


End file.
